


kagehina exchange (fanart)

by myrseyy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fanart, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29120061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myrseyy/pseuds/myrseyy
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 12
Kudos: 53
Collections: Kagehina Exchange





	kagehina exchange (fanart)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sakixhoshina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakixhoshina/gifts).



[](https://ibb.co/JCHDpD6)

They just returned from a Valentine's day date :D  
Hope you enjoy, and happy birthday ! ! <3


End file.
